<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rising Sun Hotel by Aranel125</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989003">Rising Sun Hotel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranel125/pseuds/Aranel125'>Aranel125</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel), Murder on the Orient Express (Agatha Cristie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective/Mystery, Gen, Retelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranel125/pseuds/Aranel125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Murder on the Orient Express. Set after Waltz's bad ending.<br/>A Brugantian detective Chat Savant is having a vacation in a famous hotel - the Rising Sun, which happens to be filled with quite a diverse contingent - knights and fairies, royals and servants. A woman is killed - a woman to whom many people could wish death. Queen Hildyr of Angielle.<br/>The detective investigates the mystery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even the great people, as Mr. Chat Savant liked to say, sometimes need a good vacation.<br/>And if this vacation is going to be spent not just somewhere but at the Rising Sun – then especially so.<br/>The rich merchant who opened a hotel with such a poetic name among the green hills and welcoming groves of the kingdom of Brugantia, had not lost. The place quickly acquired love and fame, and guests spoke of it in the most flattering way. So it was no wonder that, after Mr. Savant helped this man to catch several annoying fraudsters, the grateful rich man invited the detective to the Rising Sun.<br/>(And Mr. Savant was one of not the last detectives in the kingdom.)<br/>Honestly speaking, he expected some privacy. It was not the time when the majority of travel admirers leave the cities. Can you imagine that all rooms in the wing which provided the lake view, - eight first-class rooms and four second-class ones, - were already taken!<br/>It was a pity to behold the hotel owner. He had already promised specially the lake view for Mr. Savant!<br/>Luckily, soon it was found that one of those rooms was reserved for the owner himself in case of his visit. The glad merchant decided immediately to move to a different wing, and Chat Savant soon left the capital.<br/>He was sitting now at a post station of a small town, drinking tea and waiting for a cab ready to deliver him to the desired destination.<br/>Out of boredom Mr. Savant was watching other customers.<br/>His attention was quickly driven to a stately fair-haired woman, frowning pensively into the window. You don’t often see a lady in pants and high boots, and especially with a sword on her thigh.<br/>A tall young man of a military posture entered the room, greeted the present people with a nod and sat at some distance.<br/>Upon seeing him, the woman flinched barely noticeably and distracted from the window.<br/>Chat Savant approached the doors for a moment, to look if the cab was already there.<br/>The cab was not there yet.<br/>The young military, both the man and the woman, passed outside past him.<br/>The man carefully touched the elbow of his companion.<br/>-	Jurien…<br/>-	No, Lan, not now, - she responded with a quiet anxious voice. – Let us wait before this is over… before everything is behind.<br/>Chat Savant tactfully returned to the inside.<br/>***<br/>The cab finally arrived, and Mr. Savant handed a gold coin to the driver.<br/>-	You are going to the Rising Sun too?  - the military man asked surprised. – Lady Valiente and I are heading exactly there.<br/>-	In that case let us go together, messieurs, - Mr. Savant offered.<br/>Lady Jurien Valiente sat into the carriage at her acquaintance’s side.<br/>She tried to look calm, but Mr. Savant saw her knuckles turning white.<br/>***<br/>Indeed, the snow white building of the Rising Sun with its ivy-entwined columns surrounded by rows of trees, was splendid.<br/>They were already expected. The servant, after having greeted the guests, looked at his paper:<br/>-	Sir Garlan Belrott, your room is in the left wing, seventh of the first class. Lady Jurien Valiente, fourth of second class; your neighbor is called Annice Willowe.<br/>Mr. Savant raised his brow in surprise. The noble exterior of Lady Valiente definitely was not agreeing with the second class.<br/>The lady caught his eyes on her.<br/>-	I have moderate requirements, - she said shortly.<br/>-	Mr. Chat Savant, - the servant continued, - unfortunately room number one in the first class is not prepared yet. You will have to wait for some time. – The servant frowned, his entire look saying: this kind of things normally doesn’t happen at the Rising Sun.<br/>-	Never mind, - Mr. Savant replied friendly.<br/>The servant sighed with relief.<br/>-	Hey, Leverton!<br/>Another servant, a dark-skinned young man with completely white hair, as if faded in the sun, approached hurriedly.<br/>-	Lead the gentlefolk to the left wing.<br/>-	Obeying, sir,  - Leverton nodded. Then he noticed Mr. Savant and flinched. – And… who is this?<br/>-	Chat Savant, a detective, - the latter introduced himself laconically.<br/>-	A detective? – concern went across Leverton’s face. – Nothing happened, did it?<br/>-	Don’t worry, young man, I am here not because of business, - Mr. Savant smiled assuringly to the youth. – I am a guest just like everyone else.<br/>Leverton became slightly embarrassed.<br/>-	Eh… I ask you to follow me, messieurs.<br/>-	Sorry for it happened this way with the room, - he added in a hushed tone to Mr. Savant. – You see, no one expected you will need it…<br/>***<br/>The left wing had a restaurant on its own.<br/>Mr. Savant immediately noticed the generous hotel owner, who called him joyfully:<br/>-	Here is my dear Savant! Sit down, monsieur, do not be shy!<br/>Savant, curiously looking around, went to his table.<br/>At one of the tables nearby sat a lady in a tender dress of beige and lilac silk. Her long hair was covering her shoulders like a veil, and she was good-looking indeed… but Savant felt a strong dislike for something when walking past her.<br/>He could not resist turning around.<br/>The lady was looking before her with a calm gaze of a lazy cat, but once or twice her eyes suddenly narrowed, and in the soft features something authoritarian and unkind surfaced.<br/>-	Who is this one, down there? – Savant quietly asked the hotel owner.<br/>The latter followed his gaze:<br/>-	Lady Strega. She is in some kind of a business trip. Never stayed at ours before, nor that I heard of her.<br/>-	Does not it seem to you that evil looks at us from the eyes of this woman?<br/>-	You are a poet, Savant.<br/>The owner placed himself more comfortably in his chair.<br/>-	Yet, honestly speaking, we truly have many noticeable guests.<br/>He pointed to a side:<br/>-	Do you know, Savant, who are these?<br/>There were a youth and a girl, both golden-haired and blue-eyed, clearly a brother and a sister. The youth was wearing a strict but quite solemn blue jacket, the girl a rose dress. He was reserved and slightly estranged, she a bit unconcerned, and both very young.<br/>-	This is a diplomatic mission, - the hotel owner said expressively. – Prince Rod of Angielle and his sister.<br/>Savant did hear about the children of King Genaro’s second spouse, who, much to the surprise of everyone, the returned Queen Hildyr the Fearsome did not sent to excile  - some of her court, more experienced and less vindictive, must have hinted her that an extra prince and princess can be of much use, for instance for diplomatic marriages with neighboring states.<br/>Savant watched these unusual ambassadors a bit and moved his gaze further.<br/>At the neighboring table, there was a picturesque company.<br/>A lass with an upturned nose, looking more like a servant maid than a guest, quietly watched her plate, grasping mechanically her fingers in a lock in front of her. A black-haired woman of a scorching kind of beauty, dressed in a dark lilac gown of some impossible cut, was leaning against the back of her chair with a deep skepticism on her face. The third companion, clothed as luxuriously as possible, fiery redhead, was chattering without cease, and Savant could easily hear her from his place:<br/>-	…always said that such a style can be found only in truly elite places! Have you seen how the sycamores at the other side of the buildings are planted? That is what is supposed to be called fine art! Not a leaf insults the eye… Annice, darling, you are not listening?<br/>“Darling Annice” stirred embarrassedly – it seemed she was not an expert in fine arts. Her black-haired companion theatrically raised her eyes to the ceiling.<br/>Savant looked at the distant corner of the restaurant.<br/>A maiden in white was sitting alone at a table. She was diminutive, fragile and pale, and still in her posture one could feel some strange greatness. Something was forcing to hold the breath, looking at those skinny hands and thin face.<br/>-	Ah, that is where you are looking. – The hotel owner lowered his voice. – This also is a bird of high flight. The lead fairy of Angielle – that is who she is.<br/>Savant widened his eyes in surprise.<br/>That is what she is like, the fairy of which no one heard anything since the very Great War of Angielle!<br/>He noticed with a corner of his eye someone approaching Lady Strega’s table, and looked there again.<br/>A tall dark-haired youth bowed to Lady Strega with respect and handed her a sheet of paper.<br/>While Lady Strega was looking at the paper, her lips were shaping into a thin thread.<br/>-	Waltz, - she finally said quietly, - who brought this?<br/>The young man bowed again:<br/>-	I do not know, milady.<br/>Lady Strega raised her eyes from the paper. Her eyes were glowing.<br/>-	Go away, - she said even slower.<br/>The young man left hurriedly.<br/>Savant looked to the other side of the hall.<br/>There were sitting the two military people whom he had already met, and also a scruffy-haired young man in glasses and a chequered scarf, resembling a minor townsman.<br/>“What a colourful company” – Savant couldn’t help thinking.<br/>One more guest entered the restaurant – a young man in a black coat. His face was hidden behind a mask. Shortly dropping “my respect”, he sat at a distance, from time to time eyeing the hall with a gleaming gaze.<br/>-	Yes, you indeed have noticeable guests, - Savant quietly said. – One can imagine how diverse twelve people from all the possible backgrounds are united now under the same roof.<br/>The hotel owner shrugged.<br/>-	It happens, my friend. Everything is possible in the world.<br/>***<br/>After the dinner Savant was going to leave the hall, when a soft woman’s voice called him:<br/>-	Come here, monsieur.<br/>Lady Strega, sitting motionless on her place, was eyeing him examiningly.<br/>All other guests had already parted.<br/>Savant lowered his head politely, not taking his eyes away from the lady.<br/>-	What I can do for you, madame?<br/>-	You are Chat Savant, the famous detective?<br/>-	Yes, that is me, madame.<br/>Lady Strega was silent for a long time.<br/>Savant was waiting.<br/>-	Just so you know, monsieur, I am a very influential woman, - slowly, almost in a singsong manner, Lady Strega said. – And like every influential person, I have an enemy.<br/>-	Only one? – the detective specified.<br/>-	What do you mean by this?<br/>-	I mean, madame, that influential people usually have many enemies.<br/>Lady Strega pressed her lips together.<br/>-	Monsieur, how much do you want for your service?<br/>-	For providing your safety?<br/>-	So how much?<br/>Savant made a pause.<br/>-	I am afraid, milady, your offer is of no interest for me.<br/>The lady’s thin eyebrows met:<br/>-	Why?<br/>Savant rose, bowed moderately and headed to the exit.<br/>-	Excuse me, Lady Strega.<br/>***<br/>-	Ha, - said Lady Strega, watching him leave. – As if I needed the help of this earthworm so much.<br/>She took the letter from the table again and looked at it pensively.<br/>-	I wonder, who has had enough of his life so much?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At night, Mr. Savant was awakened by the noise of wind.<br/>He looked out of his window.<br/>The sky was not visible at all behind the thick veil of clouds. The dark surface of the lake, so peaceful at sunset, was now raging like water in a cauldron. The tree tops danced like meadow grass, and somewhere at the other side the building-framing sycamores were creaking.<br/>A thunder sounded at a distance.<br/>-	What a weather, - Mr. Savant, who disliked thunderstorms, muttered to himself. – I wonder, is anyone sleeping to this music?<br/>Savant himself definitely was not going to fall asleep anytime soon. So he took a book and started to read.<br/>In a short time, the bell used to call servants jingled behind the wall. After a minute or two the voice of young Leverton was heard in the corridor:<br/>-	Lady Strega, is something wrong?<br/>-	It is all right, - a melodious female voice responded in Southern Brugantian. – I rang accidentally.<br/>-	Then goodnight, milady, - the young man raised his voice a bit in order to be heard over the wind.<br/>For some time, the storm was the only thing heard.<br/>Then, further by the corridor, a bell rang again.<br/>“I knew it”, - Savant thought tiredly. – “You will see, no one will have enough sleep until morning because of the damn weather”.<br/>The wind was whistling and howling, but the voice of the redhead lady who admired the landscape design at the yesterday dinner, was clearly heard anyway.<br/>-	How am I supposed to understand this, monsieur? Well, why are you silent?<br/>-	Miss Karma, - frightened Leverton was muttering in the corridor, - how a stranger could get into your room?<br/>-	It is me who should ask how! I am sleeping and some suspicious kind of people is walking here like it is their home? I am a weak, helpless woman, monsieur! And I will not give up before you will sort it out!<br/>Judging by how Miss Karma had no problems blocking the sound of storm with her voice, it was hard to call her a weak and helpless woman.<br/>Savant felt a great pity for the bellboy.<br/>Finally, the admirer of aesthetics calmed down.<br/>Savant looked out of his door at the back of Leverton as he was walking away. It seemed that the young man was slightly shaking.<br/>“Indeed, two thunderstorms at the same time is too much”, - the detective thought.<br/>Nevertheless, after some time the wind became slightly more quiet.<br/>Soon Savant did fall asleep.<br/>When he awakened in the morning, the hotel owner was standing on his doorstep.<br/>The rich man was pale and trembling like a leaf.<br/>-	Savant, - he said with an effort, - we have… a murder. Lady Strega… at night… was stabbed.<br/>***<br/>Lady Strega was lying on her bed, eyes closed, as if asleep.<br/>Her beautiful hair was trailing like an aureole around her. And on her sleeping gown, there were dark stains of blood – more than the detective expected.<br/>Besides him and the hotel owner, in the room of the deceased there was a third person – the lanky guest in glasses. If the owner was simply pale, the guest’s face was almost grey.<br/>-	Fortunately, we have a doctor among our visitors, - the owner’s voice was still trembling. – Mr. Du Mont, repeat to the detective what you told to me.<br/>-	Twelve knife strikes, - exhaled Du Mont, as he was called. – Twelve. Three fatal wounds… no, I can’t talk of this. Some heavy, some light… and several times the knife only tore the shirt and scratched the skin. I understand nothing… it must be some kind of a madman.<br/>Savant looked closer at the deceased’s face.<br/>-	What, she even did not wake?<br/>-	Looks like this, - the doctor said, barely heard. – Excuse me, monsieur… I am seeing such… such a thing for the first time. Will you allow…?<br/>Savant looked around attentively. At the bedside table, there was a glass with some remaining contents.<br/>-	Mr. Du Mont, - he said sharply, - take this and check if there is any soporific.<br/>The doctor took the glass with a shaking hand and left hurriedly.<br/>-	Savant, - the hotel owner breathed out, when they remained alone, - I beg, I implore you to sort this. At the Rising Sun… At my Rising Sun…<br/>-	Have you sent someone to the town?<br/>-	I have. But they will not reach us anytime soon…<br/>-	Why?<br/>-	Have you not heard the storm? The whole forest road leading here is blocked by trees. My messenger even barely came outside – one of our wonderful sycamores fell right against the entrance…<br/>The merchant looked like a beat-up dog.<br/>-	Do something, Savant! Think what is going to happen to me…<br/>Chat Savant was thoughtful and silent. Finally he spoke:<br/>-	All right. I will take this case.<br/>The vacation failed.<br/>***<br/>Savant was studying ashes in the fireplace, when the hotel owner triumphantly  raised from the floor a delicate handkerchief with an embroidered E.<br/>-	Have a look!<br/>Savant looked at the piece of fabric mistrustingly.<br/>-	It is a lady’s thing. Do you think a woman could deliver such wounds?<br/>-	If it is a woman like Lady Valiente…<br/>-	Lady Valiente’s first name is Jurien. Where is the E? Or do you think soldiers carry this kind of handkerchiefs?<br/>The merchant suddenly grasped the detective’s hand:<br/>-	Look there!<br/>Late Lady Strega’s body suddenly glowed a gleaming cloud and dissolved to golden dust, fading in the rays of the morning sun.<br/> Both froze.<br/>-	A witch… - the hotel owner whispered, shocked.<br/>But this discovery was less overwhelming than the following one.<br/>Soon Savant carefully picked a piece of burnt paper from the ashes.<br/>Carried it to a candle, eve more carefully.<br/>On the paper, words “…your daughter Princess Luce…” were visible for a moment, before it crumbled to dust.<br/>Savant gasped.<br/>-	Well, - he breathed out in a minute, - now we know who was staying in your place. Who could have thought that Queen Hildyr the Fearsome will meet such an end?..<br/>***<br/>There would be very few people in Brugantia and other countries neighboring Angielle who would be unfamiliar with this name.<br/>It was Hildyr who basically usurped the Angiellian throne nineteen years ago and kept the nation in terror for fifteen years. It was her under whose rule embittered witches attacking innocent citizens had become a normal thing. For those fifteen years a true civil war was happening in the land, and then the queen was defeated, disappeared and considered dead.<br/>Alas, about a year ago she returned out of nowhere, killed her husband, King Genaro, and took the throne again. A small group of rebels rose for defense of Angiellian people, led by Crown Princess Lucette, Queen Hildyr’s daughter. But the riot was suppressed, and Lucette was enchanted by her own mother and lived from that time in the royal palace as a speechless empty-eyed puppet.<br/>That girl was eighteen years old.<br/>Chat Savant did not want to mourn the deceased woman at all.<br/>***<br/>In the queen’s glass, soporific indeed was found.<br/>-	How exactly the inhabitants of the left wing are placed in their rooms? – Mr. Savant asked the owner.<br/>The latter took a sheet of paper and sketched the corridor plan:<br/>-	At this side, there are second class rooms. First – Chevalier Du Mont, a town doctor. Second – Waltz Cresswell, assistant to the murdered lady. Third – Miss Delora, helper to Lady Parfait. And fourth is Miss Valiente and Miss Willowe. One served in the guard, the other worked as an inn maid…. I wonder how she collected enough money to get here.<br/>-	She could have received an inheritance, - Savant suggested.<br/>-	Who knows…<br/>-	And what about the first class?<br/>The merchant put a cross mark on his plan.<br/>-	Here is your room. Next, the murdered one’s. It is connected to the room of Miss Karma.<br/>-	So, - the detective said pensively, - the murderer could reach the victim and return back though Miss Karma’s room?<br/>He remembered the nighttime scene.<br/>-	Theoretically, he could. – The hotel owner stirred on his chair.  – I still cannot think of it. At my place… Sorry, monsieur. So, next there are two more conjoined rooms – Prince Rod’s and his sister’s. Next is Lady Parfait, the fairy. Next – Garlan Belrott, he was in the service somewhere. And the last one is Sir Varg. A strange guy, to be honest. Never leaves his room at daytime, does not accept anyone in besides the bellboy. Comes to dinner masked, you saw that yourself yesterday. He is supposed to be here for some business affairs… but still it is suspicious.<br/>-	Yes, - the detective agreed. – And the servants of the left wing?<br/>-	The only one of the servants who remains here at night is the bellboy, Fritz Leverton.<br/>-	Call firstly Mr. Cresswell, - Savant decided. – Then Mr. Leverton.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the breakfast, the mood reigning in the restaurant was depressed – the news already spreaded around the left wing. Annice Willowe was crying, Miss Delora was patting her back with compassion. Lady Parfait was looking into the window absent-minded. Prince Rod was biting nervously his pale lip. Miss Karma was wrapping herself up with her colourful shawl, despite the fact it was not cold.<br/>Upon noticing the hotel owner and Mr. Savant, the redhead woman was the first to interrupt the silence:<br/>-	Is it true that this woman was stabbed by a madman?<br/>-	Madame, before the investigation is held, we cannot make such decisions, - Mr. Savant said calmingly.<br/>-	Is it true, sir, that we are separated from the town? – Garlan Belrott asked quietly.<br/>-	As long as the blockages in the woods are not cleared – yes.<br/>-	And how much time it is going to take? – Delora quickly raised her head.<br/>-	At least a couple of days.<br/>There was a pause. Then, Miss Karma’s voice suddenly soared two octaves higher:<br/>-	And we are locked in the same house with the murderer?!<br/>-	No panicking! – The hotel owner raised his hands. – Ladies and gentlemen, I need to make an important announcement. Mr. Savant begins to investigate the murder. He would like to pose some questions before you.<br/>Anxiety went over the restaurant. Annice started to weep louder.<br/>-	Miss Willowe, calm down, - Sir Varg grumbled. – I think monsieur the detective does not eat little girls.<br/>The hotel owner looked around.<br/>-	Mr. Cresswell, be so kind to come here.<br/>Waltz Cresswell rose from his spot and came forward.<br/>-	Spare me a word or two in private, - Savant spoke to him.<br/>The youth quickly nodded.<br/>-	I am at your service.<br/>***<br/>-	Your name is Waltz Cresswell, you are twenty-three years old, and you are an assistant of the murdered one? – Savant began when they were away from the rest.<br/>-	Yes, - the young man replied shortly.<br/>-	In this case you should know the identity of your mistress. Because the inquiry already knows that Lady Strega was no Lady Strega at all, but Queen Hildyr of Angielle.<br/>Waltz flinched.<br/>-	How do you know?<br/>-	The inquiry held in hands a fragment of an extremely curious document, - Savant slightly lowered his head.<br/>Waltz clenched his hands together.<br/>-	You understand, sir… the queen’s visit was scrictly confidential. I am not sure I have the right to give publicity to any kind of facts…<br/>-	I assure you, no information of political character will go out of this building, - Savant said. – But to learn who and why could wish death to Her Majesty, I need to know everything.<br/>Waltz filled his lungs with air.<br/>-	You see… Her Majesty was very distrustful. You do know that Prince Rod and his sister are staying here with a diplomatic mission, right?<br/>Savant nodded.<br/>-	So, the queen was following them. As much as I can see, she was planning to interfere the negotiation if necessary, in a way so it would not be divulged… to influence the Brugantian authorities with her own methods. – The young man shuddered.<br/>Savant wisely decided not to ask about Queen Hildyr’s methods.<br/> But he had a different question:<br/>-	How then she wanted to remain unnoticed, if she stayed in the same hotel with them?<br/>-	You are forgetting she is a powerful witch… was, - Waltz squeezed his hands again. – She could easily cast a glamour so that even people who knew her well would not recognize her – not changing her actual appearance at all.<br/>-	That is how it is, - Savant whistled. – What were your obligations then in the service of such an… unordinary person?<br/>-	Small tasks of all kinds. In this trip I was also an interpreter – I have travelled a lot, and Her Majesty spoke no foreign languages.<br/>Savant nodded with interest.<br/>-	Do you have any magic?<br/>-	A bit.<br/>-	What were you doing this night?<br/>-	Visited Mr. Belrott at the evening. We talked a little. Then I went briefly to Her Majesty to ask if she needs something. Returned to my room and went to sleep.<br/>-	Can anyone confirm it?<br/>-	I think the bellboy can. He was sitting on watch in the far end.<br/>-	All right. What kind of a letter the queen got yesterday?<br/>Waltz gave Savant a very serious look.<br/>-	She got similar letters before as well. The ones I saw… they had some indistinct threats. She didn’t show me the yesterday one… but she was furious.<br/>-	Yes, I noticed during the dinner,  - Savant said simply. – Do you have any more information?<br/>-	I guess it’s all.<br/>-	Well, Mr. Cresswell, you may go. Only… wait a minute. Do you personally know Crown Princess Lucette?<br/>Waltz flinched.<br/>-	I joined the Queen’s service when the rebellion was already suppressed, - he said in a voiceless tone.<br/>***<br/>The bellboy knocked the door carefully.<br/>-	I heard you sent for me, sir.<br/>-	Come in, - Savant nodded.<br/>The youth came in. To say he was feeling off colour would be too soft a word.<br/>-	That’s about… that woman… the killed one?<br/>-	Yes. I would like to ask you several questions. Sit down.<br/>The youth sat on the edge of the chair.<br/>-	Don’t be so anxious, - Savant smiled at him reassuringly. – Simply respond as exact as you can. So, your full name is Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton?<br/>-	Yes, sir.<br/>-	How long have you been working at the Rising Sun?<br/>-	Half a year, sir.<br/>-	Do you like your job?<br/>-	It is good in here, sir. I am trying my best, and there are no reprimands for me.<br/>Savant leaned back onto his chair.<br/>-	Tell in details about the yesterday evening and night.<br/>Fritzgerald Leverton breathed in.<br/>-	I had dinner alone – I don’t go to the restaurant with the guests and eat in my room, sir. Then I showed you your apartment when it was ready. I wished goodnight to you, sir, and several times along the corridor – in case if someone needs something. Then I went to the main building to talk to other servants, sir – it was already dark. When I was returning, the weather was going bad, a then the storm began. I was sitting all night at my place – in that end of the corridor. I didn’t feel like sleeping. No one came from other wings, I would see them. No one went out to the corridor at all. I have a very good eyesight in darkness, sir.<br/>-	Who called you during the night?<br/>-	Firstly Lady Strega, sir. She said from behind her door that she had rang the bell accidentally.<br/>-	In Southern Brugantian?<br/>-	Yes, - Leverton was embarrassed. – You heard that?<br/>-	Did not it seem strange to you?<br/>-	That time – no, - the youth suddenly interrupted himself. – But.. she really spoke Angiellian always! You mean… she was already…?<br/>-	Very possible, - Savant frowned. – What was later?<br/>-	Later Miss Karma called me. She… she had an impression someone was in her room. Don’t misunderstand me… - Leverton ran his finger through his blonde hair, - she is a lady of the upper class and everything, but when in rage, she is a true beast.<br/>-	Don’t you think your bestial beauty could kill Lady Strega?<br/>Leverton’s eyes widened in fear.<br/>-	No, sir, I don’t think so! Miss Karma is too much a lady… to pierce someone with a knife so many times!<br/>-	All right. So, you looked closely around her room and found no one?<br/>-	No one, sir. I decided she had dreamt of it… but now it turns out she didn’t? But I saw no one…<br/>-	Other than that, nothing happened in the night and you did not leave anywhere?<br/>-	No, nowhere, sir.<br/>The youth again cast his eyes to the floor.<br/>-	Thank you, monsieur Leverton. You may go.<br/>***<br/>The door that just closed behind the bellboy opened again, and like a swan, a wonderful apparition floated into the room, head raised proudly.<br/>Savant coughed.<br/>-	Good day, Miss Karma. You wanted to tell something?<br/>The wonderful apparition’s eyes flashed.<br/>-	Of course, monsieur, I have something to tell! I, monsieur, was sleeping quite lightly because of this awful weather – and, imagine this, in the middle of the night I hear footsteps in my room! I was completely petrified, monsieur, because of such unheard audacity! You see, I, like every beautiful woman, have admirers, and sometimes they cross the borders of what is permitted – but this kind of thing never happened to me before! I was sure it was that fool Du Mont – imagine, this uncouth chump offered me marriage on the first day of our encounter, what manners could you speak of here? I rose and called the bellboy, monsieur, but when the slow boy finally came, there was already no one. And in the morning, I learn that my neighbor from the conjoined room was stabbed! What am I supposed to feel in your opinion?<br/>Savant counted to ten in his mind. A witness differs from a witness, as it is known.<br/>-	Madame, I ask you not to worry. Please answer my questions. Better shortly.<br/>Miss Karma, wrapping up her shawl with a belligerent expression, sat down opposite him.<br/>-	So, madame. Your full name?<br/>The woman shook her scarlet mane.<br/>-	Karma di Fiore.<br/>-	You belong to the high society?<br/>-	I have been in the best salons of the capital, monsieur.<br/>-	Wonderful. How good did you know your neighbor?<br/>Miss Karma pursed her lips.<br/>-	Almost not at all. We never spoke, monsieur. But I will be frank: I did not like her.<br/>Savant looked sneakily at his interlocutor:<br/>-	But you did not murder her?<br/>Miss Karma choked from indignation:<br/>-	Monsieur, do I look like a bandit with a knife, who stabs a dead body again and again?<br/>For some reason Savant could not help thinking that Miss Karma would look realistically with a rapier, but she indeed did not resemble at all a bandit with a knife.<br/>-	All right. You said that doctor Du Mont offered you his hand in marriage. How you reacted?<br/>The woman jerked her head up.<br/>-	I slapped him, monsieur.<br/>-	And did anyone other of the guests show attention to you? – the detective wondered just in case.<br/>Miss Karma looked at him in surprise.<br/>-	As much as I know – no.<br/>-	Thank you, madame. You can leave.<br/>***<br/>-	What, you have already interrogated her as well? – the hotel owner smiled when Savant gave him a short account of investigation progress. – A splendid woman, ah?<br/>-	Splendid, - Savant agreed. – Maybe even too much. And now it is worth to pay attention to Their Highnesses.<br/>-	Only for the sake of everything sacred, - the owner imploringly put his hands together, - be extremely careful with them. They are a diplomatic mission after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The royal guests were waiting for Savant in the empty reception room.<br/>Prince Rod was as reservedly frowned as usually. Savant could not help remarking for himself that this expression did not fit at all to the fragile good-looking youth, almost an adolescent yet. The princess was sitting at his side and clearly tried to control herself, but still stirred uncomfortably from time to time.<br/>Savant’s eye was attracted to an unexpectedly bizarre object – a plush bunny, for some reason attached to one of the prince’s epaulettes.<br/>-	My respect, Your Highnesses, - the detective bowed politely. – Would not you mind to answer the inquiry’s questions?<br/>-	Give them, - prince Rod shortly replied… no, not the prince, the toy on his shoulder in a ringing young voice.<br/>Savant raised a brow in surprise.<br/>-	My brother is mute, - the princess hurried to interfere. – He can speak only this way.<br/>-	How unusual, - Savant said pensively. – Allow me to wonder, where did you get such a useful thing?<br/>-	A gift from one fairy. – The prince frowned.  – But I doubt it is anyhow related to the inquiry.<br/>-	Ah yes, my apologies. I suppose you know already who the murdered woman was?<br/>The prince nodded.<br/>-	Mr. Cresswell and Mr. the owner of this place have already told it to us.<br/>-	You did not know that the queen left Angielle after you?<br/>The prince’s eyebrows flinched.<br/>-	No.<br/>-	Can I look at your diplomatic passport?<br/>The prince silently handed to the detective a sheet of thick paper.<br/>-	His Highness prince Rod Benedict Widdensov, - Savant read aloud. – Her Highness princess… Amelia Widdensov, it seems? How illegible.<br/>Prince Rod Benedict Widdensov frowned even more.<br/>-	At the Brugantian frontier outpost they take important papers with dirty hands.<br/>Savant looked at the spot more attentively.<br/>-	Well, that is very careless from my compatriots. But back to the case. Tell about the previous night.<br/>-	After the dinner I returned to my room, rewatched some papers related to our trip – I have no right to divulge state affairs, monsieur – and went to sleep. But some time later Amelia came into my room.<br/>-	I could not sleep, monsieur, - the princess whispered. – You see, I am afraid of thunder. We sat a bit together with Rod… Good Lord, that was horrible.<br/>-	Whole trees were breaking, - the prince nodded. – We heard the bellboy being called twice from other rooms. Later it went more quiet, and… Amelia went back to hers.<br/>-	But I still almost have not slept until morning… I was reading a book… an opus by Mr. Grimm, monsieur. – Amelia suddenly sobbed.<br/>Rod carefully embraced his sister’s shoulders.<br/>-	Calm down. Calm down, Em. It is going to be alright.<br/>The princess, sobbing soundlessly, cuddled to her brother.<br/>-	She is very sensitive, monsieur. And here… we come to breakfast and hear that there is murder. You… must understand.<br/>-	I understand, - Savant said quietly. – By the way… if Her highness is so much afraid of thunder, does she happen to take soporific sometimes?<br/>Rod straightened sharply:<br/>-	No. Why are you asking?<br/>-	You see, Queen Hildyr was given soporific before being stabbed.<br/>Rod rose to his feet. His blue eyes were flashing furiously:<br/>-	You want to say, monsieur, that my sister stabbed her?<br/>-	Your Highness…<br/>-	Monsieur, if it is necessary, I will swear by my honour that my sister murdered no one! – The youth got a breath. – Do you have any more questions to us?<br/>Savant shook his head.<br/>-	All right. – Rod grabbed his sister’s arm. – Come on.<br/>***<br/>The day was clear, and nothing would remind of the night storm if not for the broken branches and the fallen sycamore, finally removed from the building entrance.<br/>The merchant and the detective were sitting alone in the sunlit restaurant. One was drumming his fingers against the table, the other making his notes.<br/>-	As a matter of fact, Princess Amelia reads Grimm’s compositions, - Savant muttered if to himself, distracting from his notes for a moment. – Mostly noticeable a book.<br/>-	Indeed? – the hotel owner asked absent-mindedly. – A collection of fables by an Angiellian bard?<br/>-	Have not you heard? – Savant was surprised. – Since the war there is a fashion among Angiellian witches to use these stories as ideas for curses.<br/>-	Ah? – the owner asked again. His thoughts were somewhere very far from fairytales.<br/>-	Especially one of them comes to my mind now, - Savant continued thoughtfully. – Where an evil enchantress put a young princess into a bewitched sleep she could not wake from. Everyone around fell asleep with her, the lively palace became devastated and silent, and the surroundings were overgrown by thorns.<br/>-	Like Angielle under Hildyr’s rule, - the merchant suddenly went out of his thoughts.<br/>-	Yes, - Savant repeated, - yes, you are right. Like Angielle.<br/>-	But if Crown Princess Lucette is Sleeping Beauty, who can awaken her then? The fairytale, as much as I know, suggests a prince charming. But she did not seem to have one.<br/>-	Yes, the Sleeping Beauty from the fairytale was lucky. She had a prince… and a whole row of fairy godmothers. How many of them, by the way?<br/>-	Can’t remember. – The hotel owner shrugged his shoulders. – I have already said before, Savant, that you are a poet… Whom are you going to interrogate next?<br/>-	It is exactly the fairy I would like to talk to.<br/>***<br/>Savant knocked on the door of room six.<br/>-	Come in, - a woman’s voice responded.<br/>Lady Parfait was sitting in a deep armchair, her eyelids down, and in the half-dark chamber with closed curtains it seemed that her pale skin was faintly glowing. Now, from a close look, dark circles under her eyes were visible.<br/>Her helper, in lilac velvet and a short black cape on her bare shoulders, was sitting opposite her and reading aloud a book in a half-hushed voice.<br/>Savant coughed.<br/>-	Good day. – The fairy opened her eyes. – Can I help you? Delora, put the book away for now.<br/>-	I would like to talk to you, milady, if it is not difficult for you.<br/>-	I am listening. – The fairy slightly smiled, as it seemed to Savant – as a sign of etiquette.<br/>He gathered his thoughts together:<br/>-	You are lady Fait, also known as Parfait, the lead fairy of Angielle?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	You were acquaintanced with the murdered woman, with Queen Hildyr? As a leader with a leader?<br/>The fairy’s eyelids shook:<br/>-	Yes. I knew her for a long time.<br/>-	You disappeared from politics after the war. But they say later you were keeping some kind of a charity organization to help the victims of the sorcerous abuse. Is it true?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	What were you doing after the Queen returned?<br/>-	I remained in Angielle, but was hiding from her since. I could not leave my people.<br/>-	That is praiseworthy, milady. Can I learn the goal of your staying here?<br/>-	Lady Parfait has a weak health, - Delora interfered the conversation before the fairy could answer. – She needs peace and tranquility, and being away from that hag.<br/>-	Delora, - the fairy said with a light reproach, - I can speak for myself yet.<br/>She was looking into the emptiness before her for a long time.<br/>-	You see, monsieur, since I am the Lucis bearer – that is the source of power of Angiellian fairies – my state depends on its state. The fairy power is supported by positive emotions, joy and happiness – and now there is little joy left in Angielle… - she shook her head. – You wanted to ask something else?<br/>-	Can you name me some of your allies?<br/>The fairy flinched.<br/>-	What for? Everyone who was openly discontent with Hildyr is in hiding now.<br/>-	And still?<br/>The fairy smiled.<br/>-	I knew once Prince Klaude of Brugantia.<br/>Savant whistled.<br/>-	The lost prince? What, he was among your clients?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	And… what kind of a curse forced him to escape home and address to you?<br/>The fairy smiled again.<br/>-	Sorry, monsieur, but I don’t divulge the privacy of my clients.<br/>-	Understood. And Crown Princess Lucette, did you know her?<br/>-	The princess lived a very solitary lifestyle, monsieur.<br/>-	But she did found somewhere allies when she led the rebellion?<br/>-	Lady Parfait is tired, - Delora angrily said again. – If you need it that much, come another time.<br/>Savant looked at both attentively.<br/>-	All right. I apologize for disturbing you, milady. Don’t you mind me asking some questions to your helper?<br/>-	I don’t mind, not at all.<br/>Savant called Delora to follow him into the corridor with a gesture and closed the door.<br/>Delora folded her arms with an examining look.<br/>-	Yes, monsieur?<br/>-	How long have you been working for Lady Parfait?<br/>-	Five years.<br/>-	Are you also a fairy?<br/>Delora bended her thin black eyebrows at a sharp angle.<br/>-	Absolutely not, monsieur.<br/>-	Understood. Do you have something to add to what your mistress had said?<br/>-	And what do you want to hear? – the woman smirked.<br/>A short pause fell.<br/>-	How did you spend last night?<br/>-	Lady Parfait was sleeping, sir. She takes a sedative.<br/>-	Not a soporific?<br/>-	Is it a crime, sir?<br/>Savant felt a bit off colour under the perky helper’s gaze.<br/>-	And how you personally slept?<br/>-	I went to bed late. You see, I was enjoying the storm.<br/>Savant felt for Lady Delora a unique respect.<br/>-	Did you hear anything at night?<br/>-	Besides Miss Karma telling Leverton off? No, nothing special.<br/>Savant nodded comprehensively.<br/>-	Thank you, madame.<br/>***<br/>This way, at the time of lunch Mr. Savant already had testimonies of seven witnesses.<br/>He had rewritten several times the facts he already knew, trying to build a system out of them.<br/>Something clearly did not fit in yet.<br/>The soporific. The handkerchief. The words behind the door. The wounds.<br/>The note and the motive.<br/>Lady Parfait has too weak hands. Her helper… how would she serve the soporific to the queen?<br/>Princess Amelia could not stab anyone as well.<br/>Prince Rod… it is unlikely that his toy allows imitating a female voice.<br/>Waltz Cresswell…<br/>Savant was distracted from his thoughts by the hotel owner.<br/>-	How things are doing, my friend? Did the Lead fairy spill any light to it?<br/>-	Not much, - Savant responded honestly. – Yet, she did tell me something unexpected. Do you remember the lost prince, monsieur?<br/>-	Prince Klaude? – the hotel owner frowned. – Indistinctly, speaking true. I was not often in the capital at that time.<br/>-	It was a most charming young man. Smart, well-mannered, of rare beauty and an excellent swordsman. It turns out he was cursed and lived incognito somewhere in Angielle.<br/>-	All kind of miracles are possible in the world, - the owner noted philosophically.<br/>-	You are right, monsieur… There is one thing I cannot understand. How could such a vivid person get lost in a crowd? This kind is always the center of attention, it is their destiny.<br/>Savant fell silent and looked around the restaurant. His eyes went over Garlan Belrott modestly sitting at a side, over cold and unmoving Jurien Valiente. At a distance, Miss Karma was actively explaining something to Waltz Cresswelll – it seemed she finally had found a grateful listener.<br/>Savant suddenly noticed a silhouette in black at one of the near tables.<br/>-	Monsieur, I though you said that Sir Varg does not come for lunch?<br/>-	Yes, - the hotel owner confirmed surprised. – Strange thing. You know, Savant… this is the most suspicious fellow.  Just look at these yellow eyes of his! They clearly have it written “he’ll eat you and will not choke!”<br/>-	Yellow eyes? – Savant repeated pensively. – Noticeable indeed…  Let me occupy myself with this dark horse more closely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Varg was already going to leave the restaurant when Savant mildly, but persistently stopped him.<br/>-	Take the trouble to answer the inquiry questions, sir.<br/>The young man smirked with one corner of his lips.<br/>-	Let us go to my room, Mr. Detective.<br/>Savant silently followed him until room eight.<br/>When inside, the young man closed the door behind Savant, sat down on a chair and carelessly leaned on its back.<br/>-	I am at your service, Mr. Detective.<br/>Savant took the opposite seat.<br/>-	First of all, sir, will you be so kind to take off your mask?<br/>Varg shook his head with the same smirk.<br/>-	Apologies, monsieur. That’s a question of beliefs.<br/>-	Of beliefs, that’s how, - Savant pronounced quietly. – All right. The goal of your visit, as much as I know, has to do with business affairs?<br/>Varg’s provocative impessiveness evaporated momentarily. The youth tensely leaned forward, eyeing Savant with a grasping gaze.<br/>-	Mr. Detective, you know what a cover is, right?<br/>Savant silently and warily nodded.<br/>Varg, also silently, placed on the table before him two sheets of paper.<br/>Savant looked through them.<br/>-	Wow…<br/>One paper was confirming that its holder is a knight of the Angiellian Order of Caldira. The other – that Sir Varg is a personal aide of a certain Sir Mythros.<br/>-	Who is this Sir Mythros?<br/>-	The first minister of Queen Hildyr, - the young man said, almost stressing every syllable. – Was killed during the last year rebellion.<br/>-	In this case, you…<br/>-	Serving in Her Majesty’s guard. Absolutely true.<br/>The case was becoming more and more interesting.<br/>-	And you staying here…?<br/>-	Her Majesty had certain reasons to worry for her safety. – The yellow eyes were gleaming. – I was ordered to accompany her as a secret bodyguard.<br/>-	Do you know what exactly she was afraid of?<br/>Varg smirked again:<br/>-	Queens do not share their fears with dogs.<br/>-	And what measures did you take?<br/>-	You see, Mr. Detective, that I have rent the last room in the corridor. Every person from the other building would need to pass past me. This door was opened for a tiny creak during all night. Besides the bellboy, not a mouse had passed.<br/>-	And, of course, you were looking out?<br/>-	From time to time.<br/>-	What was happening during the night?<br/>-	The queen called for the bellboy. They exchanged a couple of phrases through the door. Then her neighbor was declaring a fine morale to poor Leverton. – Varg shrugged his shoulders in despise. – The pathetic ground squirrel.<br/>-	You have not seen anything else?<br/>-	No.<br/>Savant thought a bit.<br/>-	Tell me, what is the situation at Queen Hildyr’s court?<br/>-	Let’s say so: climbing into a snake nest compared to this is a sweet little walk.<br/>-	Understood. – Savant made a pause. – Poor Crown Princess. They say that with all her lack of sociability she was a brave and honest young lady.<br/>Varg looked away for a moment.<br/>-	Excuse me, monsieur. I am normally awake at night and am not much used to bright light. It is irking my eyes.<br/>And indeed, his eyes were wet.<br/>***<br/>When Savant returned to the restaurant, everyone had parted, save for Annice Willowe, who was miserably staring at the tablecloth.<br/>Savant carefully sat down next to her.<br/>The girl flinched.<br/>-	Mr. Detective… can I help?<br/>-	You can, dear, - Savant said calmingly. – Your name is Annice Willowe, right?<br/>-	Y-yes. – The girl tried not to shake.<br/>-	Your occupation?<br/>-	I… I work as a hired servant, sir. A maid, a cook if necessary. I… have worked in different houses, sir.<br/>-	Understood. What can you say about your roommate – Lady Valiente, if I am not mistaken?<br/>-	She… she is an honourable lady… I think so.<br/>-	Did she go out of the room the last night?<br/>-	N-no… I have a light sleep, sir… I would know.<br/>-	And you went nowhere yourself?<br/>-	No, sir…<br/>Annice intertwined her fingers in a lock even closer.<br/>-	Well, well, mademoiselle, do not worry. Your things are going successful, I suppose? I am sure that your mistresses praise you.<br/>Annice smiled.<br/>-	Thank you, sir…<br/>-	Believe me, not every maid manages to collect money for such a hotel.<br/>-	I… I really was lucky, sir. – Annice gratefully raised her eyes at the detective.<br/>-	That’s wonderful. Do you want to say something more?<br/>-	No, sir.<br/>-	Then, please call… Mr. Belrott.<br/>***<br/>In several minutes Garlan Belrott entered the restaurant, nodded moderately and sat down.<br/>-	I am at your service, sir.<br/>-	Your full name is Garlan Belrott?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	You serve somewhere?<br/>-	I served in the guard. Left two years ago.<br/>-	The cause of your leave?<br/>Mr. Belrott’s face darkened for a moment.<br/>-	Disagreements with my superiors.<br/>-	Right. What is Jurien Valiente’s relation to you?<br/>The soldier straightened abruptly.<br/>-	Why are you asking?<br/>-	You forget that I have met you and Lady Valiente on the post station on the way here. You clearly know each other well.<br/>Mr. Belrott was slow to respond.<br/>-	Yes. She has been my colleague for a long time.<br/>-	Tell me about the last night.<br/>Mr. Belrott was clearly glad to change the subject.<br/>-	In the evening, Mr. Cresswell visited me.<br/>-	The murdered woman’s assistant?<br/>-	Yes. He is a sociable and open-minded young man, and we had a nice talk.<br/>-	Have you seen anyone else at night?<br/>-	A servant passes by.<br/>-	Leverton?<br/>-	No, he had left for a short time right before the storm. A different one.<br/>Savant froze.<br/>-	A different one? – he repeated quietly.<br/>Garlan Belrott swallowed with an effort.<br/>-	You mean…<br/>-	Yes, sir, - Savant said slowly. – No different servant was supposed to be in the left wing at this night. You saw the murderer.<br/>The soldier swallowed with even more effort.<br/>-	What did this person look like?<br/>-	I… have not paid much attention. A short man, shortly cut hair… dark, I think.<br/>-	You saw him while talking to Mr. Cresswell?<br/>-	Yes, sir. We had the door open, and I was facing it.<br/>-	And when Mr. Cresswell was leaving your room, had Leverton returned?<br/>-	He had, sir.<br/>-	That is all?<br/>-	All, sir.<br/>-	Very well. You may go.<br/>After Mr. Belrott had left, Savant sat frowned for a long time.<br/>Du Mont is tall. Cresswell and Belrott themselves are as well.<br/>Varg is of same height and stature with Leverton.<br/>Prince Rod would remain, he is short – but he has golden curls.<br/>Miss Willowe and Princess Amelia are too diminutive to pass even for a short man – maximum, for a teenage boy.<br/>Same goes to Lady Parfait, who barely walks to add.<br/>Karma and Delora would possibly fit by height – but they both have magnificent long hair.<br/>Like on purpose…<br/>-	Sir, can I be of any help?<br/>Savant turned around.<br/>-	Ah, Leverton. You were not seen anywhere for half a day. I hope you are feeling well?<br/>-	Yes, sir. – The blonde youth was embarrassed. – It is just… I worried too much, that’s all. But I’m already fine.<br/>-	Nice to hear it. I just wanted to confirm one detail: are you sure that during your absence before the storm no one could enter the left wing from the central building?<br/>-	Yes, sir. I was talking to other servants right in the corridor leading to the left wing.<br/>-	And is not there among the Rising Sun servants a short man with dark short-cut hair, whose location at the past night would be unknown?<br/>-	No, sir.<br/>-	Thank you. Please bring Lady Valiente here.</p><p>***<br/>Lady Valiente came in, said a greeting and sat down, cold and motionless like a statue.<br/>Her face expressed nothing.<br/>Savant understood: it was going to be hard.<br/>-	Your name is Lady Jurien Valiente?<br/>-	Yes, sir.<br/>-	You served in guard together with Sir Garlan Belrott?<br/>-	Yes, sir.<br/>-	And you left two years ago?<br/>-	Yes, sir.<br/>-	Because of disagreements with your superiors?<br/>-	Yes, sir.<br/>Savant stirred anxiously.<br/>-	You know the identity of the murdered woman?<br/>-	Yes, I already heard about that, sir.<br/>-	Have you been in Angielle?<br/>-	Once or twice, sir.<br/>-	What were you doing this night?<br/>-	I did not feel like sleeping. Was reading a book.<br/>-	Your roommate, Miss Willowe, did not leave the room?<br/>-	No, sir.<br/>-	And yourself?<br/>-	No, sir.<br/>-	Knight ladies always talk this way?<br/>-	I do not know, sir.<br/>Savant sighed.<br/>-	Milady, be so kind to explain the post station scene.<br/>-	What scene?<br/>-	You were saying to Mr. Belrott: “Let us wait before this is over… before everything is behind.” What will be behind, milady?<br/>On Lady Valiente’s face a vein flinched barely noticeably.<br/>-	I don’t consider necessary to answer this question.<br/>-	Mademoiselle, you are before the inquiry!<br/>-	I don’t think it is related to the inquiry.<br/>Savant could bear no more. He rose from his place:<br/>-	Mademoiselle, regardless how grand your origin is – your duty before the country is to give evidence, devil take you! We are talking of a murder, and you, mademoiselle, are among the suspects! Take trouble to explain yourself!<br/>There was noise at the side.<br/>-	Mr. Belrott, Mr. Belrott, Mr. Detective had not wished…<br/>-	Move aside, boy! I will not tolerate him talking with Jurien like this!<br/>Savant turned around.<br/>Disheveled and angry Garlan Belrott was standing near. Behind his back, Leverton was confusedly shifting from one foot to the other.<br/>-	Mr. Detective, - Belrott was breathing heavily, - leave her at peace. I can explain that conversation.<br/>He stared at the floor for a moment.<br/>-	The thing is… Jurien and I want to marry.<br/>Savant raised a brow with interest.<br/>-	She originates from a family much nobler than mine, - the military man continued. – To get a marriage permission from her kinsmen will be very difficult. But when everything is behind… we will be finally happy. Are you content, sir?<br/>Savant nodded.<br/>Jurien Valiente rose.<br/>-	Do you have more questions for us, sir?<br/>-	No, milady.<br/>-	Then let us go, Lan.<br/>***<br/>Doctor Du Mont was interrogated the last.<br/>The awkward, lanky and lean young man was completely depressed and at the simplest questions kept confusing and starting to talk gibberish.<br/>-	What were you doing the last night? – for the twelfth time today Savant asked.<br/>-	Sleeping, monsieur… You know, Mr. Cresswell – his room is next to mine, monsieur – said that my snoring disturbs his sleep, it means he can confirm…<br/>-	You examined Queen Hildyr’s body. You are sure that the mortal wounds were caused by a physically strong person?<br/>-	Y-yes, monsieur. A very strong hand.<br/>-	Have you any thoughts on the motive for murder?<br/>-	She must have had a lot of enemies…<br/>-	And some of them hated her that much that he stroke in fury, not looking where, so many times? Specially with a knife?<br/>-	With a small yet sharp dagger…<br/>-	Like this one? – a female voice rang.<br/>At the restaurant doors, stood Miss Karma, eyes ablaze, resembling a fearsome ghost.<br/>-	Look, messieurs, what I have found in my bag!<br/>In her hand, she was holding a dagger with dried spots on the blade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The search of room three did not bring any further surprises, but Miss Karma’s rage was calmed only after quite some time.<br/>
-	As you like, messieurs, but I am not going to sleep in this room anymore, - she said peremptorily.  – I am not tired with living yet.<br/>
-	Honestly, she is right, - Waltz Cresswell agreed (the news had already attracted half of the guests).  – It would be more safe to give her a room in a different building.<br/>
Miss Karma gratefully raised her eyes to the ceiling:<br/>
-	You are the only one here who understands me!<br/>
***<br/>
The same evening, the rooms of other guests were searched.<br/>
The result was the same. No smallest clue.<br/>
Savant could not fall asleep for a long time, rewatching and rewatching his notes.<br/>
Finally he took a clean sheet of paper and wrote:<br/>
“1. Waltz Cresswell, assistant to the late.<br/>
Possibility: theoretically was there, especially considering he has magic. But the temperament completely contradicts with the way of murder.<br/>
Motive: unclear. Served her not for long.<br/>
2. Karma di Fiore,  high society lady.<br/>
Possibility: it would seem, a perfect one. The rooms are conjoined. But could Hildyr not to lock the door?<br/>
Motive: none.<br/>
3. Jurien Valiente,  retired knight.<br/>
Possibility: by evidence of Annice Willowe and the bellboy, had not left the room. Doubtfully could add the soporific.<br/>
Motive: unclear.<br/>
4. Garlan Belrott, retired knight.<br/>
Possibility: no by the same reasons as above.<br/>
Motive: unclear.<br/>
5. Fait, also known as Lady Parfait, Lucis Bearer.<br/>
Possibility: completely no.<br/>
Motive: an obvious one.<br/>
6. Delora, helper to Lady Parfait.<br/>
Possibility: according to the bellboy’s evidence, did not leave her room. The same thing about the soporific.<br/>
Motive: solidarity with her mistress.<br/>
7. Rod Benedict Widdensov, prince of Angielle.<br/>
Possibility: none, look paragraph above.<br/>
Motive: a quite clear one.<br/>
8. Amelia Widdensov, princess of Angielle.<br/>
Possibility: none, look paragraph above.<br/>
Motive: the same as paragraph above.<br/>
9. Varg, guard to the late.<br/>
Possibility: would be, if not for the bellboy’s evidence.<br/>
Motive: not completely clear.<br/>
10. Chevalier Du Mont, doctor.<br/>
Possibility: very small.<br/>
Motive: none.<br/>
11. Annice Willowe, maid for hire.<br/>
Possibility: no.<br/>
Motive: none.<br/>
12. Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton, bellboy.<br/>
Possibility: no. Was outside when the murderer was replying from the late’s room.<br/>
Motive: none.”<br/>
Savant looked through this list several times more.<br/>
Then went out of the room, to walk and put his thoughts to an order.<br/>
At Leverton’s place, another servant was sitting tonight – the hotel owner insisted someone should keep watch this night as well. What if the secret villain will attack someone more?<br/>
Savant went to the main building.<br/>
At the reception room, a motionless figure in a black cape was sitting by the fireplace.<br/>
-	Trouble sleeping, Sir Varg? – the detective wondered in a low voice.<br/>
Varg looked around.<br/>
-	Ah, that is you, Mr. Detective. I hope I am not your main suspect yet?<br/>
-	Sir, you will not deny that your behavior is more than suspicious.<br/>
-	If I would. – The young man’s lips twisted in a grin. – Well, let me ruin your constructs. At the moment I am not planning anything treacherous, but simply watching some logs burning in the fireplace. Not as epic as you would wish, Mr. Detective?<br/>
Savant remained silent.<br/>
-	Sir, - he said after a small pause, - I would greatly like to have a closer look at the documents on your occupation that you showed me.<br/>
-	No problem.<br/>
The young man and the detective returned to the left wing, and the papers were soon in Savant’s hands.<br/>
-	As a matter of fact, - Varg narrowed his eyes mischievously, - can you imagine the face of good old hotel owner, when searching my room they found nothing? He is deadly scared of me – and he is not the first…<br/>
-	Tell me honestly, - the detective interrupted him, - did you kill Queen Hildyr?<br/>
Varg laughed:<br/>
-	Have you ever seen a villain who answers this kind of questions?<br/>
***<br/>
The weather in the morning was admirable.<br/>
It seemed the yesterday confusion had already passed – the atmosphere during the breakfast was much lighter. The only offbeat thing was the absence of Miss Karma, who now had breakfast at the same wing she slept in.<br/>
-	Without the primadonna, our humble society has lost its colours, - Savant sighed.  – Monsieur Cresswell, tell your friend to visit us at least for the lunch.<br/>
Waltz Cresswell looked at the detective in surprise:<br/>
-	Why to trouble a lady?<br/>
-	Monsieur Cresswell, I think you understand yourself that no sane person would call Miss Karma a fragile damsel. This is a true beast.<br/>
The young man flinched:<br/>
-	A beast?<br/>
-	A beastly charming and monstrously temperamental individual. People of the kind can appear suddenly, like a comet, but they don’t disappear just like that.<br/>
Waltz smiled.<br/>
-	All right, I’ll tell her if I see her. She will be truly pleased.<br/>
After the breakfast, Savant ran into Leverton in the corridor.<br/>
-	Did you have a nice sleep? – the detective wondered sympathetically.<br/>
-	Yes, a wonderful one… Excuse me, sir, I am in a hurry.<br/>
The young man did not look tired at all, indeed.<br/>
But Savant still watched his back distrustingly.<br/>
One hypothesis needed an urgent check.<br/>
***<br/>
Today, the non-residential spaces of the left wing were supposed to be searched.<br/>
The guests for the experiment accuracy were asked to leave the building. Because locking them in their rooms at such a weather would be barbaric.<br/>
The surface of the lake was sparkling in sunlight, calling to water. The wide leaves of the sycamores rustled barely hearably. The forest behind the lake seemed to doze blissfully.<br/>
Savant did not participate in the search personally – he felt much more like walking around the lake. He already had made all directions so that every detail would be told to him, and could simply enjoy the summer.<br/>
Lady Parfait was sitting on a bench under a tree. Delora, settled by, was reading her a book again.<br/>
In another quiet corner, Lady Jurien, holding her rapier, was training in a fight with an imaginary opponent.<br/>
Savant headed towards the water.<br/>
Prince Rod and his sister were sitting on the bank and discussing something. A plain pink dress fitted the princess much more than her formal wear, and a flower crown of meadow blossoms completed the image of a pastoral heroine. The prince was laughing together with her, as if all troubles were left behind.<br/>
Generally speaking, it was so. Queen Hildyr was dead, so Queen Ophelia’s children were not prisoners in their own palace anymore… One may wonder, whether Queen Ophelia will return to the capital, or Rod and Amelia, having enough of politics, will go away to countryside with her?<br/>
Savant enjoyed looking at them for some time and continued his way.<br/>
Miss Karma was sitting in the shade on grass, fanning herself. She was dressed as luxuriously as always.<br/>
“No wonder she feels hot, - the detective thought. – Who invents these fashions where the poor woman is covered with all these frills up to her chin?”<br/>
He went on. Waltz Cresswell, his bare feet in water, was drawing something pensively on sand with a twig. Looking close enough, one could distinguish a girl’s profile surrounded by stars.<br/>
When Savant had made a circle around the lake, lunch was approaching, at the search should be completed.<br/>
He was near the hotel, when his ears caught a clanking of steel.<br/>
The detective went around the wall of sycamores.<br/>
Jurien Valiente was not practicing alone anymore. Her opponent was… Miss Karma.<br/>
The detective, who had thought once that a rapier would suit her, marveled at his insight. Karma was born for the battle. Despite the foolish frills, despite the loose hair, she was in no way giving in to Lady Valiente. This was not a salon coquette anymore – that was an agile and quick creature, used to the blade since childhood, a wild leopard, a red hurricane.<br/>
Savant watched this scene amazed.<br/>
How he had not thought earlier…?<br/>
***<br/>
The search had curious results.<br/>
Firstly, in one lumber-room a vial with a strong soporific was found.<br/>
Secondly, a set of room keys was found in the same place.<br/>
Poor owner of the hotel finally understood nothing.<br/>
-	Savant, how do you explain this?<br/>
-	The most natural explanation is the following one, - the detective replied slowly, - if these things were found there, the murderer was hiding there all evening. He did not need to come from another building. According to Mr. Belrott’s evidence, this man was dressed up as a servant and easily could not rise any suspicions – guests look at a servant’s uniform, not at the face. He could, for example, distract Leverton with a talk when he was carrying the drink to Hildyr’s room, and add the soporific unnoticed. Or he could carry it himself, telling the queen he was in charge tonight. Then at the night before the storm, when Leverton was absent, the murderer could hide in the room of the queen who already had fallen asleep: he had keys. Having waited a little, he stabs her, rings the bell, responds, and when the bellboy is walking away – sneaks out via Miss Kama’s room and disappears quickly. He was so lucky that Leverton did not look around.<br/>
-	All guests went to their rooms in the evening, - the hotel owner frowned. – You mean it was a stranger?<br/>
Savant sighed.<br/>
-	Everything points at this. Look, - he handed his list to his companion. – Who has a possibility, even a relative one, has no motive, and who has a motive, has no possibility. Also, Valiente and Willowe, Cresswell and Belrott, Parfait and her helper, the prince and the princess confirm each other’s alibis.<br/>
-	Miss Karma? – the owner said uncertainly. – She could have hidden the keys yesterday.<br/>
-	I talked to the guests of it today. At least Du Mont and Belrott saw her returning to her room. She hardly can be left out of sight.<br/>
The merchant thought for a long time.<br/>
-	And the handkerchief? Whose is it? Why is this murderer so sloppy?<br/>
-	I think that kerchief does not belong to the murderer.<br/>
-	But to whom? If it was left there on purpose – we have no woman on E!<br/>
-	I think we have, - the detective said quietly.<br/>
***<br/>
-	Can I see Their Highnesses?<br/>
Prince Rod nodded tensely.<br/>
-	Come in.<br/>
His sister distracted from her book.<br/>
Savant bowed politely and approached the girl.<br/>
-	Princess Emilia, I would like to return you your handkerchief.<br/>
The princess squeaked constrainedly. Rod straightened like a spring.<br/>
-	My sister is called Amelia, - he said unexpectedly sternly.<br/>
-	Indeed? Then it is very curious why you call her Em… and why her name in the passport is so comfortably obscured.<br/>
Rod was standing before Savant pale as death, fists clenched, icy fire in his blue eyes.<br/>
-	Emelaigne, not Emilia, - he finally responded. – What was I supposed to do when that wretched cloth was found in the dead body’s room?<br/>
Savant sighed:<br/>
-	Your Highness, a warning for the future: faking documents is punished by law.<br/>
Rod did not move:<br/>
-	I will give everything for my family.<br/>
-	Child, - the detective said fondly.<br/>
***<br/>
-	I cannot believe this, - the hotel owner was pacing the room back and forth. – I simply cannot believe this! Out of all the guests… that murderer of yours tried to compromise the diplomatic mission! What does he want? An international scandal?<br/>
-	If we speak of international questions, - Savant carefully inserted his line into this monologue, - do you happen to have any portrait of our royal family?<br/>
-	What? You want to drag them into this matter as well?<br/>
-	Don’t be afraid, monsieur. There will be no scandal. It’s just… curiosity.<br/>
The hotel owner threw a distrusting glance to the detective, but went out and soon returned with a prints album.<br/>
-	Here.<br/>
Savant examined the print. The king, the queen, the younger prince… and, proudly straightened, carelessly tossing his magnificent hair behind, refined and audacious prince Klaude Aidric Rinaldi Mattheus Almonte.<br/>
Savant was looking at the picture for a long time.<br/>
-	And one more request, monsieur.<br/>
-	Royals again?<br/>
-	No. This time – only about Leverton the bellboy.<br/>
The owner sighed in relief.<br/>
-	Do you have any documents signed by his hand?<br/>
-	I have. On salary and everything. A moment…<br/>
Savant examined the signatures.<br/>
-	It seems the young man is left-handed?<br/>
-	Ambidextrous, to be exact. Look, this time he signed with his right hand.<br/>
-	A useful skill, - Savant pronounced. – May I borrow this paper?<br/>
-	Of course.<br/>
-	In the evening, gather all guests of the left wing in the restaurant, - the detective added slowly. – I need to make an announcement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening had come.<br/>Chat Savant looked around the restaurant.<br/>The hotel owner was sitting at a side, nervously trifling the edge of the tablecloth and trying to look anywhere but not to the ill-fortunate diplomats.<br/>Prince Rod seemed less spiky than usual – obviously, because the handkerchief story ended so easy.<br/>Miss Karma was sitting in an armchair, calmly leaning on its back and smiling a strange impenetrable smile.<br/>Waltz Cresswell sat, clenching his hands together and staring somberly into the air.<br/>Savant’s gaze went across the others. Four, five, six… ten… eleven, including Leverton, who was leaning on a wall nearby.<br/>-	It seems we lack one man, - the detective said. – Messieurs, does anyone know where Sir Varg is?<br/>-	He asked to tell, - Leverton answered embarrassedly, - that he doesn’t feel well.<br/>-	Pity. – Savant shrugged his shoulders. – What I am going to say would be of interest for any of the present. I thought for a long time and I suppose I can offer several versions of how Queen Hildyr died.<br/>Someone flinched, someone raised a head tensely.<br/>-	The first one, - Savant continued. – The queen was followed by some enemy of her, who remains unidentified. The evening before yesterday he entered the building, disguised as a servant, served the soporific to the queen after the dinner, and then, while Leverton went to the main building, that man used his moment and penetrated the queen’s room with stolen keys. This man violently and furiously stabbed her, then replied from her name to Leverton through the door, then, missing him by a miracle, sneaked out via room three and disappeared in the unknown. So? What will you say about this version?<br/>Silence fell for a moment.<br/>-	Well, - Waltz Cresswell said in a low voice, - it could have been like this.<br/>-	It could, - Savant agreed. – But the thing is, it also could be slightly different.<br/>He moved his eyes over the restaurant again.<br/>-	This version was based on your evidence, messieurs. But some of your evidence… can be unreliable. Especially considering how much you all have hidden from the inquiry. No, messieurs, you are bad witnesses.<br/>A deadly silence fell.<br/>-	Monsieur Cresswell, - the detective turned to the tall youth, - you told me you entered Her Majesty’s service only after the rebellion was suppressed. Why then such a distrustful individual takes you with her into a secret trip of state importance? There are two possibilities: either she knows you for much a longer time and can rely on you, or she is sure she keeps you on a leash and completely dependent. For example, you got into such a dependence after your friends the rebels had lost? And you do know Crown Princess Lucette?<br/>Waltz clenched his teeth, his knuckles went white. He did not say a word.<br/>-	Lady Valiente and Mr. Belrott, - Savant continued. – You told me you served in the guard. You did not mention one detail: it was not the Brugantian guard, but the Angiellian. A born Brugantian will not confuse the Angiellian accent with anything. You had a conflict with your superiors? I heard something of a head knight of Angielle, who staged a coup soon before Queen Hildyr’s return. It is him who you disagreed with, being followers of the legitimate king Genaro?<br/>Jurien Valiente did not move. Garlan Belrott swallowed.<br/>-	Mr. Du Mont, Miss Willowe, you also were dishonest not mentioning your nationality.<br/>Miss Willowe shook and suddenly started to sob.<br/>-	Annice, Annice, dear, don’t cry! – the doctor let out in a trembling voice, despite he was as white as chalk himself.<br/>-	Do not worry, Miss Willowe, - the detective added. – I had experience of revealing actors much more skillful than you.<br/>-	So, - he turned around, - let’s continue. Mr. Leverton, you have hidden not only your belonging to Angielle, but your class as well. Your posture is not that of a servant at all, and you often keep your hand on your thigh, as on a sword hilt. You are a nobleman, and a military one, sir. Did not you happen to know the royal family in the Angiellian palace?<br/>Leverton shuddered slightly, staring into the air by an absent look of his yellow eyes.<br/>-	Generally speaking, - Savant sighed, - no wonder that Lady Parfait did not want to name any of her allies. Out of twelve witnesses – eleven Angiellians, because only Miss Karma is a native Brugantian, and at least nine of them personally know Crown Princess Lucette. A striking coincidence, messieurs. I would say even – an impossible one.<br/>It was so quiet that one could hear the present people breath.<br/>-	As a matter of fact, Prince Rod, how it happened that you fell mute in blossoming years, and what fairy gave you your wonderful speaking toy?<br/>Rod was silent.<br/>-	You are cursed, aren’t you?<br/>-	And if so, - the youth said slowly, - why does it matter?<br/>Savant sighed again.<br/>-	Believe me, Your Highness, I am not trying to offend you. I myself have a strong compassion for the victims of sorcerous abuse. Yes, what a pity Sir Varg is feeling bad today.<br/>-	I can go and call, if it is so important, - Leverton spoke indecisively.<br/>-	No, no, Sir Fritzgerald, do not be shy. You can do it directly in here.<br/>The bellboy blushed to the roots of his hair:<br/>-	I… don’t quite understand you, sir.<br/>-	You understand perfectly. Besides the fact no one saw you two at the same time… besides you have in common everything from height and cheekbone shape to the splendid eye colour, so rare one… your right-hand writing exactly matches that of Sir Varg.<br/>Sir Fritzgerald straightened, froze for a moment… then suddenly a shadow cloaked him, and in a moment Varg stood on his place.<br/>-	My congratulations, - the young man said coldly, eyeing the detective sullenly. – Who could have thought – a wolf is caught by a cat.<br/>-	This must be a curse as well?<br/>-	Naturally.<br/>-	And you know Her Highness very well, - the detective continued. – When I spoke of her to you, you wept and pretended it was the sun blinding you.<br/>Varg did not respond.<br/>-	What a noticeable society we have indeed. – Savant drew a breath. – Yet, I admit I feel a certain national pride that the brightest actor of this play is a Brugantian.<br/>Savant approached Miss Karma and bowed with respect.<br/>-	You were successfully tricking me until the last moment, primadonna. Truly, an ardent, handsome, brave and charming young man is hard to get lost in a crowd. Only if he turns into an ardent, beautiful, brave and charming woman. I am impressed by your wit, Your Highness, Prince Klaude Aidric Rinaldi Mattheus Almonte.<br/>Miss Karma smiled slowly.<br/>-	Waltz also says I was born for the theatre, - she said in a soft tenor. – More exactly, he says “for the carousel”.<br/>Someone – it seems it was Delora – snorted. The atmosphere became slightly lighter.<br/>Savant coughed.<br/>-	Your Highness, would you allow me to set out my version of the events? Correct me if necessary.<br/>So, ladies and gentlemen, there are eleven and a half of you – sorry, Sir Varg, - twelve of you, and you want to end the suffering of Angielle and of Lucette Riella Britton by killing Queen Hildyr. She had earlier followed some other diplomatic mission incognito, and you decided it was an only way to lure her out of the capital. So, Sir Fritzgerald gets a job at the Rising Sun, Prince Rod and Princess Emelaigne stay at the same place on their trip, and Waltz Cresswell helpfully books for his lady the room number two. The rest rooms are taken by your friends. To exclude the possibility of strangers appearing, Sir Fritzgerald books room eight for his own shadow, even though it is always with him anyway. But the things go so that I appear in room one. What the ladies and the gentlemen can do? They decide, in addition to the drama, to stage a comedy in my honour. I will not be surprised if the scenario belongs to His Highness Prince Klaude.<br/>So, after the dinner Sir Fritzgerald, as a servant, brings to the queen the drink with soporific. At night, Prince Klaude enters room two via the conjoining door – the latch at the queen’s side was, most likely opened wisely by Mr. Cresswell, when he paid a brief visit to his mistress before going to sleep. Prince Klaude rings the bell and responds in Brugantian, so that I would hear it. And in the morning Mr. Cresswell will surely hint that the late knew no foreign languages.<br/>-	They say you detectives love solving riddles, - Prince Klaude tilted his head. – We decided to give you some fun. It was simple yet elegant, right?<br/>-	Yes, the idea was magnificent, - Savant nodded. – To persuade me that the queen was already dead, to distract from the second half of the night. Then you had the scandal of a scared lady, from your own room now, well, and then I fell asleep. As a matter of fact, fell asleep quickly and strongly, despite the sound of the storm. Mr. Cresswell, not your work by any chance?<br/>Waltz Cresswell nodded shortly:<br/>-	Mine. To cast a sleeping spell on an ordinary human is not difficult even through a door.<br/>-	So, - the detective continued, - I fall asleep, the ladies and the gentlemen go out of their rooms and get together in room two. There are twelve of them, and each strikes the dagger once. Someone in a real way, someone not looking, someone slightly scratches the skin. Can I learn whether this symbolic has a base other than mutual responsibility?<br/>-	Yes. – It was Waltz again who responded. – Lucette’s curse… she is Sleeping Beauty.<br/>-	Understood. – Savant nodded. – Twelve fairy godmothers?<br/>-	Yes. We decided to break the curse and get rid of Hildyr at the same time.<br/>-	In case everyone needs that, I was the first, - Jurien Valiente spoke suddenly. – And my hand is hard. So if the law has complaints against someone in this room – that is to me.<br/>Garlan Belrott carefully took her hand.<br/>-	Jurien…<br/>Savant slowly looked around.<br/>-	What is Mr. Owner of the Rising Sun going to say?<br/>The hotel owner, shaking, rose on his feet and for some time could say nothing.<br/>-	You know, gentlefolk, - he blurted finally, - go to your Angielle and do there a revolution or whatever you want. Leave my place at peace. Never in my life I will lend a room to a political figure again!<br/>Savant shrugged.<br/>-	Well, I think it is not in the competence of the Brugantian law to punish anyone for death of a foreign queen. Especially such an odious one, who trampled on all imaginable and unimaginable laws and was guilty before her own nation. My job here was to ensure that among us there is no villain dangerous for peaceful citizens – and there is no such a person here. I have said all, messieurs.<br/>Eleven gazes stared at him. At first, uncertain, distrusting, somber. Then – joyful, refusing to believe their happiness.<br/>-	Delora and I can help clearing the blockage in the woods, - Waltz said in a voice ringing from agitation. – And then we will part immediately and will not disturb you anymore. Thank you… thank you greatly, Mr. Owner, and you, Mr. Detective.<br/>-	Thank you, - Lady Parfait quietly repeated. She rose from her armchair, and her pale face went slightly rosy.  – Oh, how much happiness… I feel much better now.<br/>-	She is heroic here, - Delora said to Savant in a half-whisper. – She was holding the glamour, so that Hildyr would suspect nothing and would not recognize Karma and Fritz as cursed people.<br/>-	By the way, - Savant smiled, - Prince Klaude, what is your curse, if that is not a secret?<br/>Prince Klaude narrowed his eyes cunningly and threw back his red mane.<br/>-	That is too personal matter, sir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>